Compte à rebours fatidique
by Yzanmyo et LiliCatAll
Summary: A l'approche du moment fatidique, Hotsuma compte les secondes avec angoisse.


**Titre** : Compte à rebours fatidique.

 **Auteur** : Yzan & Lili

 **Pairing** : Hotsuma x Shusei

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hotaru Odagiri. Les idées et le texte ci-dessous sont de nous.

 **Note de l'auteu** r : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Pendule.

 **Résumé** : A l'approche du moment fatidique, Hotsuma compte les secondes avec angoisse.

Bonne lecture,

Yzan & Lili.

* * *

 **-Compte à rebours fatidique-**

Onze heure quarante-cinq minutes.

Hotsuma leva les yeux vers la pendule, maudissant les aiguilles qui avançaient si lentement. Quinze minutes... Dans quinze toutes petites minutes sa vie entière allait se jouer. Ce soir... Il se lançait dans le vide... ce soir... Tout ce jouait.

Onze heure cinquante et une minutes.

Tapant du pied, Hotsuma fusilla du regard la malheureuse pendule qui affichait courageusement l'heure. Pourquoi ça n'avançait pas ? Il avait hâte de passer à l'action lui ! Il ne supportait pas d'être assis là, à écouter les autres déblatérer sur des détails insignifiants. Il se mordit les lèvres en jetant un œil vers son partenaire de toujours, Shusei qui suivait la conversation avec intérêt.

Onze heure cinquante cinq minutes.

Mais comment Shusei faisait-il pour rester si impassible ? Lui n'en pouvait plus de rester assis là, supportant le tic-tac infernal de la pendule, attendant le moment fatidique de passer à l'action. Et les autres qui discutaient tranquillement comme si de rien n'était, inconscients de l'échéance qui s'approchait lentement... trop lentement.

Onze heure cinquante huit minutes et trente secondes.

Plus qu'une minute trente. Une petite minute et trente secondes... Et il mettrait enfin fin à des années d'incertitudes et de situations ambiguës. Bientôt… Très bientôt… Incessamment sous peu... Allez, bon sang !

Le sablier du temps s'égrainait avec une telle lenteur qu'Hotsuma était sûr qu'un Opast était passé par là.

Onze heure cinquante neuf minutes.

Son cœur s'accéléra soudainement. Ses mains devinrent moites. Son estomac se contracta. L'appréhension le tenaillait. Et si ça se passait mal ? Et s'il perdait Shusei ? Il ne supporterait pas de perdre Shusei ! Shusei...

Onze heure cinquante neuf minutes et trente secondes.

Son regard se riva sur le profil altier de Shusei, guettant la moindre de ses réactions.

Plus que vingt secondes avant l'heure fatidique. Il ne devait pas rater ce moment !

Plus que dix secondes. Tous commencèrent à s'activer, mais lui ne regardait que Shusei.

Plus que cinq secondes. Shusei se tourna vers lui.

Quatre. Shusei lui sourit et ouvrit la bouche.

Trois. Hotsuma se pencha vers Shusei.

Deux. Il lui saisit la main, la serrant fortement dans la sienne.

Un. Shusei écarquilla les yeux quand Hotsuma se pencha encore plus vers lui.

Zéro.

" Bonne année !"

L'exclamation unanime fut suivie d'accolades généralisées, dans la joie et l'allégresse, chacun souhaitant les meilleures choses possibles à tous ceux à portée de bras, de mains et d'oreilles, sous l'œil dubitatif de Lucas que ce genre de démonstrations surprenait toujours.

Assis sur sa chaise, Shusei fixait Hotsuma, figé dans une attitude surprise, un léger sourire flottant encore sur ses lèvres. A ses côtés, Hotsuma s'était penché vers lui, déposant un chaste mais tendre baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres, le cœur battant à tout rompre d'appréhension. Lentement, le zweilt blond se recula, guettant sur le visage de son partenaire une réaction quelconque.

Minuit et deux minutes.

Shusei croisa le regard inquiet d'Hotsuma, sa main enserrant la sienne dans une poigne tremblante. Son sourire s'agrandit et il se pencha à son tour et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du blond, mettant fin à ses incertitudes et à ses angoisses.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire des auteures :

Comment dire... C'est court certes, mais intense non ? Vous y avez cru, non ? Une petite review pour nous dire si c'est le cas ou pas ?

Yzan & Lili


End file.
